


Occhiali

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Dietro un cambiamento non è detto che ci debba per forza essere una valida giustificazione.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Writober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Occhiali

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Occhiali  
> Numero parole: 221

“Sai, non staresti poi così male con degli occhiali.”  
Gohan si fermò, voltandosi verso Videl. “Come scusa?”  
“Secondo me ti darebbero un’aria da intellettuale.” Continuò la sua ragazza, sorridendogli.  
“Ma perché dovrei metterli? Ci vedo perfettamente.”  
“Beh, tanto per cominciare, almeno faresti venire un paio di dubbi in più a chi sospetta che tu sia in realtà Great Saiyaman.”  
“Ma se di solito indosso il casco-”  
“Poi, non devi per forza metterli da vista. Basta anche un semplice paio con delle lenti finte.”  
“Continuo a non vederne l’utilità.”  
Videl sospirò.  
“Okay, allora che ne dici di farlo per Pan?”  
“Per Pan?”  
“Già! Quando ti prende gli occhiali da sole si diverte sempre un sacco, perché non permettergli di farlo più spesso? Preferisco sentirla ridere che piangere.”  
Gohan si voltò a guardarla.  
“È una scommessa con mia mamma o con Bulma?”  
“S-Scommessa?” Ripeté lei, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
“Questa tua insistenza mi fa pensare che sia l’unico motivo possibile.”  
Videl gonfiò le guance. “Poteva anche essere un mio desiderio, no?”  
“Non lo stai negando.”  
La giovane coppia si guardò per qualche istante, per poi scoppiare a ridere insieme.  
“Va bene, penso di poterti accontentare. Basta solo che non diventi una cosa continua.”  
“Chi lo sa? Potrebbero anche piacerti e decidere così di tenerli.”  
“Certo, come no. E Vegeta si farà crescere i baffi.”


End file.
